CeCe's Pain
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: CeCe mugged! What happens when a certain best friends older brother finds out first? Will there be love? And will he tell before she can? Read to find out! WARNING INCLUDES ABUSE, SUICIDAL ACTIONS AND THOUGHTS, AND EATING DISORDERS!
1. Chapter 1

_Cece's Pain_

A Ty and Cece Story Summary Cece Get's raped what happens when a certain best friends older brother finds out first? Will there be love And will he tell before she can? Read to find out!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Daddy stop it! Please!" Me, 14 year old, Cece Jones Screams.<p>

"No way on gods green earth, Cece!" My dad Martin replied. Martin... I've always hated that name...

"Why me?" I scream at him. Why is he doing this to me? I'm his daughter and he's trying to-

"Because I can't hurt Flynn, the way I can hurt you! And your mother..._Oh _your mother would never let me near her without _tasoring _me, so that leaves you Cecelia Jones! And you're going to pay for breaking up mine and your mother's marrige, you will pay well!" He Screams so loud it made me squeek, which made him slap me harder. Do I honestly deserve this?

"Daddy please." I whisper crying. I beg as my father slowly takes my clothes off.

"Shut up!" He yells. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Is my daddy supposed to hurt me like this?

"I didn't tell her. She divorced you 'cause you're a pig!" I scream. Why did I just say that?

"How dare you...You...You _Brat_!" He yells angrily.

And soon it was over and I was raped, kicked, and punched. And left for dead in a dark alley. I sit there thinking, about Flynn, mom, dad Rocky.

"Ty..." I whisper softly

"I wish we could be together. I never even told you how I felt." I whiper to the wind. Also thinking maybe he would get my message telopathecly. He didn't, obviously, but thinking about him gave me the courage to get up and try on my now ripped clothes, wondering how I was supposed to feel, and it came to me. I was supposed to feel anger, hatred, sadness, and pain, but all I felt was numb.

"Numb." I repeat out loud as I walked in my apartment wishing I told my mom about my dad years ago. I made sure I looked like I hadn't just been raped and abused then walked in after aplying a lair of cover up to my bruised cheek. _Owwwww_! That hurts _really _bad! I then open the door to find Ty the love of my life sitting on the couch playing a video game with Flynn. God why does he have to be so hot?

"Hey Cece." Ty says giving me an odd look that I can't quite make out. Why's he looking at me like that? He can't know, can he?

"Hey." I reply as if it were a simple 'hey'. Part of me wanted him to see how broken I felt in that one word but unfortunatly he didn't. Another part was glad 'cause if he found out so would Rocky and if she found out the whole world would know! Holy Crap I can't let that happen!

"Cece." Ty says snapping me out of my dream world

"_Huh _what?" I ask, dazed. He looks tense... What does he know?

"May I talk to you in the other room?" He asks politely. To politely...

"_Um _sure." I reply hoping he don't know.

"Cece." Ty says sounding sad. _Oh god_, he knows! What should I say to him?

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOHHHHHHH Cliffy does Ty know? (I've always wanted to say that LOL) What is Ty saying? does he love her back? Why am I asking you all of thse questions? Find out in the next chapter. If I get 5 reviews I will put up the next chapter :) I hope you liked it! I worked hard on it and it's my first SIU story.<strong>

**Trinity Out**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Cece's Pain_

Summary Cece Get's raped what happens when a certain best friends older brother finds out first? Will there be love? And will he tell before she can? Read to find out!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I know Cece." Ty says pretending to be calm, but I can see right through him. I know him better than he thinks...<p>

"What?" I asked playing dumb. Sometimes the 'dumb' Cece act works...

"I know what you do to yourself!" This time he raised his voice, not trying to be calm anymore.

"_Huh_?" I ask laughing nervously.

"Look Cece, you're really important to me, so please stop!" He says sadly and about to start crying. I have no idea what he's talking about until... He pulls out a bloody knife I used earlier to, well you know, the only reason you would keep a knife there. To kill yourself. From my underwear and bra drawer and I gasped

"Do you understand now?" He asked. I nod frowning I can't believe I got caught, by the love of my life no less! Cutting's not a bad thing! Until someone finds out...

"Look-" I plead nervously "Just put it back and don't tell Rocky. Just pretend you never seen it, ok?" I say smiling innocently like nothing's wrong.

"Ok...Ok? How could you say that, Cece? You trying to commit suicide is not okay! I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He said as he pulled me into a bear hug. I yelped in pain and he jumped back. Why do I screw everything up? I was being hugged by the guy I love and him showing afection towards me until I did that!

"Cece what's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"Nothing." I shoot with cold eyes. Why did I say that? I'm _so_ stupid! Dyslexia doesn't affect what I say though! So not only am I stupid in school but I'm stupid in life to!

""Nothing" you were in pain and I was _not_ hugging you that hard!" He shot back.

"It's nothing" I yelled then regretted it once I saw the look of hurt flash through his eyes. He quickly covers it up though. I look down in shame. Why do I always have to hurt people? Why can't I make them feel... Good... For one?

"I'm really sorry..." I say sadly then pause for a deep breath. "I just can't say it. It might happen again." That made his face soften. He sits me on the bed. I was trying really hard not to spill my guts and start crying. I mean give me a break! I just got raped by my own dad!, the guy I'm in love with found out I cut myself, and now he's about to find out my dad raped me? Sadly he noticed and gave me a side hug. I gave in. I have to tell I guess...

"Ty, what do I do?" I sobbed. "I can't stop thinking about!" I say half exepecting him to understand what I meant. Sadly he didn't. I guess it _would _be best if someone knew so I don't just break down in front of everyone... Just him. I like that thought...

"I was walking outside, when I took a shortcut through an alley and- and then he jumped out! Out of nowhere! And then... Then he... He raped me!" I was bawling at this point. At least I didn't feel numb anymore.

"Do you know who he is, Cece?" Ty asks gently. Remember how I said before I know him better than he thinks? Well, I can tell he's mad and wants to hit something. Or someone... As long as it's not me I'll be fine...

I look down and nod yes. Then much to my liking he touches my chin and moves my head up! I swear I could faint. Does he feel the same way?

"Who is it?" He asks me again, even more gently.

"My-My dad!" I sob out. He looks shocked. Maybe I should have put it more gently...

"What?" He asks again, but this time more confused than curious.

"My dad." I repeat more embarressed this time. I hate repeating embarressing things.

"Has he ever... Hurt you before?" He asks not really knowing what to say. I don't blame him.

"Yes." I say. "He would just hit me and somtimes rape when my mom wasn't home, but I got used to it." I say while going to wipe a tear from my eye just to be stopped by his thumb wiping it away. "Ty I think he'll be back so I wan't you to know something..."

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm not a very talented writer. I'm really sorry :( but I can't help it maybe you guys can rewrite it in your heads :) anyway what is Cece going to say? Is it important or is it just Cece talk? find out in the next chapter! :D<strong>

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Cece's Pain_

_Cy_

Summary

Cece Get's raped what happens when a certain best friends older brother finds out first? Will there be love? And will he tell before she can? Read to find out!

* * *

><p><span>"Ty, I think he'll be back so I wan't you to know something..." Cece says nervously.<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXCece's POVXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I haven't told anyone this. Not even Rocky..." I pause for a second and take a breath.<p>

"Yes?..." He asks anxiously.

"I'm anorexic ok." I say hurriedly. This is a battle I've fought with since age nine. That and bulimia, but I don't think I have bulimia. I just throw up when I think I ate to much, but Ty looks broken hearted maybe I shouldn't have said that...

"Ty! _Ty_!" I say nervously. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you, but I wanted someone to know before he comes back and kills me!" I say sadly. What's that in his eyes? Compassion? Pity? God I _hate _pity!

"Cece, he is _not_ going to come back and hurt you. I'll make sure of that." He says and hugs me tighter and then he muttered somthing I couldn't understand, but it sounded like "I won't let the one I love get hurt." I don't think I heard him right though. If he _did _say that though... I would be the happiest girl alive!

"Ty?" I ask looking up.

"Yeah?" he asks sadly, probably thinking there's more to the story.

"Why were you going through my underwear and bra's drawer?" I ask innocently. _Wow, _he's blushing really hard _haha._ I love watching him squirm! Actaully I love watching _anyone _squirm, but especially him!

"Well I _uh-_ I _um-_ Flynn and Deuce dared me to get a pair of your underwear." He responds sheepishly. Way to kill a moment morons! I am _so _going to kill them! We sat there in an awkward silence.

"_So_..." I say awkwardly. "What are we going to do about this. You've found out a lot about me in the last..." I pause and look at my clock. "Hour." I finish.

"I don't know, but I think we should start with you not cutting yourself." he responds awkwardly.

"Yeah, but you don't understand how hard it is to stop when the unhappyness takes over so much." I had no idea why I was saying all of this to him right now, but god it felt so good to let it all out. "And it's like nobody understands!" I sobbed.

"But Cece, I do understand." Ty says oddly.

"No you don't!" I yell punching his chest. I'm not even angry at _him_, I'm just angry. Hitting something feels nice, well in my case, _someone_...

"Yes, I do." He says forcefully while pulling up his sleeves and showing his wrists with cuts all over them. I'm suprised, shocked, and a little sad that he would even think of leaving me. Then again he would probably think of not leaving his family not me. Why do I have to love him? Love's complicated...

"You... You cut yourself?" I stuttered out.

"Yeah, I still do somtimes." He replied cooly.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say. I insulted him by saying he dosen't understand and that's all I can say? 'Sorry'? I'm so pathetic...

"_Nah_, it's alright you didn't know. Actually nobody knows." He says natrually. How can he be so okay with this? Someone just found out he cuts himself and he's okay with that? Especially when the person who found out is your sister's bestfriend the blabber mouth? Obviously I won't tell though because ya know... That would ruin _any _chance of us getting together.

"_Oh _not even deuce?" I ask confused. Deuce is his bestfriend! How can Deuce not know? They may put off as being the friends that 'annoy' eachother but they're actually very close!

"Nope." he says awkwardly.

"Cece, I got to ask...You always pig out with me and Deuce. How can you be anorexic?" He asked embarressed.

"When I eat I always point at things and you guys look away." I say simply.

"So?" he asks confused.

"Well when you look away I stuff it in my purse and sometimes... If you didn't look away I'd..._Ummm _throw it up later..." I said in a quiet voice while blushing.

"You did?"

"I _do_".

"You better get in some different clothes incase Rocky comes over and Cece?." He said.

"Yeah?" I ask while also looking over myself seeing my clothes were really ripped up. Oops.

"Please stop doing this to yourself." He says then quickly exits the room. Stop? I've never thought of that...

After he left me to get dressed, I found a really comfy pair of pink and white P.J's. The pants were a little long so I kept tripping and having to pull them up, but they were _so _comfy!

"Hey" I said while coming out and sitting next to Ty. Not before tripping and landing on the floor which really hurt my already bruised body. Ty came running to me knowing I would be in a lot of pain. "Thanks." I say sitting next to him.

"No problem." he said in his Ty way of talking. I just love the way he talks! I sound like some crazed teenage girl who's obsessed with some guy! Actaully _ummm _that's the _truth_...

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask hopefuly. I hope a horror so I could pretend to be scared!

"Yeah." He replies smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I can't believe I just told Cece I cut myself <em>and <em>showed her the scars! _Oh _my gosh Cecelia Amanda Jones was abused and just got raped. _Oh _my gosh! What am I going to do? Should I tell? No. She confided in me and I can't betray her...

"Hey." I hear a voice, I could tell anywhere. It's Cece. I love Cece so much. Not just love as a sister. I _love _her. I don't know when I started to, but now I can _not_ stop! God, I sound like some love struck teenage boy... _Oh _wait... I _am _a love struck teenage boy...

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asks hopefully. Why is she hopeful?

"Yeah." I say happily. I really hope she's afraid of horror movies! I know that sounds awful, but it would rock if by movie end she was on my lap screaming because of a scary movie.

"What movie?" I ask a little hope in my voice. I hope she didn't notice... I just want to be close to Cece. Is that such a bad thing? "Of course, Ty! She's your sister's bestfriend!" That little voice in the back of my head scolds.

"How about horror?" She asks, a glint in her eyes. We both would have forgot Flynn was there, if he hadn't screamed "Yeah, horror let's get it on!" and snapped us back into reality. **(A/N Sorry if Flynn is a little out of character. I'm having a hard time writing him.)**

Cece jumped a little and the light reflected on her face making her look like an angel! And before I could stop myself... I accidentily said "You're beautiful." Then we both blushed. A lot! but smart me made a quick and smart recovery "I... _Uh_... Mean your t.v is _umm _beautiful..." Nice save me. Does she look disapointed? _Nah _she couldn't be. It's only me. I mean she probably has guys telling her how beautiful she is anyway and what would it matter if her bestfriend's brother called her it?

"Yeah, it looks... _Uh_... Really... cool?" Cece says confused, but it sounded more like a question.

"_Eeeeeewwwwwww_!" We heard a scream and jumped back to reality. Aagin! "Get a room you two!" It was Flynn! I am _so _going to kill him!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I am on Ty's lap right now pretending to scream.<p>

"_Ahhhhhh!_" I fake scream, but it sounds really real! _Heh_ _heh,_ maybe I should be an actress one day... Ty is stroking my hair trying to calm me down. "That movie was so scary!" I yelled. I was still on Ty's lap gazing into his beutiful eyes. When...

_~Knock Knock~_

"Hey Cece, you wanna stay over tonight and- _woah_." Rocky says all without breathing. When did she get here?

"Rocky, this isn't what it looks like!" I yelp nervously.

"What is it then? 'Cause it looks like you and my brother are having a _really _intament moment!" She says looking as embarrassed as Ty and I.

"Well, we just watched a scary movie and I got freaked out and next thing you know, I was screaming on his lap. _Heh heh_" I say looking embarressed as well.

"Then get off of him." She said like she was onto something. Really Rocky? Your not on to something!

And then I relized I was still on his lap. I quickly got up wincing in pain. Ty looked at me knowing I was in pain. I nodded as if to let him now I'm okay.

"So Cece, you wanna have a sleepover?" Rocky asks awkwardly after a few moments of silence.

"Sure." I reply smiling. "Mom can I sleep over at Rocky's?" I scream. We scream a lot in this family...

_**XXXXXRocky's POVXXXXX**_

I can't believe I found them like that. Believe me I've wanted them together since..._Ummm _forever. Well, you know what I mean... They are _so _cute together!

**(FlashBack)**

"Ty why are you sad?" A 8 year old Cece asks, confused.

"Me and my girlfriend just broke up and I'm not sad about it." A 10 year old Ty replies sadly.

"Then why are you sad?" She asks again.

"Because I'm not sad! I think I like another girl and that makes me feel bad." He exclaims sadly. "And I don't wan't to be alone." He adds.

"Well I'll be your girlfriend to make you feel better." She replies, like it's the right thing to do.

"Ok." He says happily.

They "Dated" for a week until Ty got a new girl. Cece was devastated, but nobody knew. Well Rocky knew but Cece didn't know that. Rocky also knew Ty was just trying to make her jealous. It worked a little, but it mostly just broke Cece's heart which in the end broke Ty's. Rocky was sad their relationship didn't work out, but she was only 8 at the time and, quite frankly, didn't care.

* * *

><p>"Cece?" I call from my sleeping bad to hers.<p>

"_Hmm_?" She asks sleepily. I wonder why she's so tired.

"Do you like Ty?" I ask plainly. At least I was subtle... Is she going to kill me now?

"I _uh-_ where is this coming from?" She asks avoiding the question.

"Well..." I started. "I found you guys on the couch and you screaming on his lap..." I finished. Lets see her get out of this one. _Heh heh..._

"Rocky, I already told you! We watched a scary movie."

"Cece."

"Yeah Rocks?" She answered using my nickname. I smiled a little at that.

"You're not scared of scary movies..." I stated.

"Yeah, then there's that..." She says awkwardly "I wanna go to bed now." She says suddenly then she gets up, turns the light out, and lays back down as quick as she can.

"Cece, I would be okay with it." I say smirking even though she couldn't see.

"_Huh_?" She asks confused.

"You and Ty." I say matter of factly.

"Really!" She says while bolting up and turning on the light again. She's a weird one, but she's my bestfriend...

"Yup." I say while smirking.

"He is so hot!" She yells happily. I either just made her day... Or made her... Life.

"Yeah, but Deuce is hotter!" I accidentaly blurt out then blush.

"_Ooh_ you like Deuce!" She exclaims, giggling.

"_Shhhhhhhhh_ not so loud!" I whisper. "He's here hanging out with Ty." I explain.

"Ty really is the most _sexy_ guy I've ever met!" She screams loudly. So loud I wonder if he heard...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I woke up kind of tired. Rocky and I stayed up almost all night and it was so fun! I haven't had fun like that in a while and it felt good. The night went on like this Rocky and I boring eachother to tears talking about our crushes. Rocky said she don't like hearing about how <em>hot<em> her brother is and she personally thinks he's corny. She don't like ladies men I guess... She said one of the reasons she likes Deuce so much is because he isn't one. I Walked in the kitchen and there sat Ty the kindest, gentlest, smartest, and most handsom man on this earth.

"Hey Ty." I say and smiling.

"He- _Woah_!" He said. Do I look terrible or something. _Huh_ I wonder what his problem is. He's one weird boy...

"What's wrong Ty?" I ask feeling self-conscious.

"Come here." He said while pulling me into his room.

"What?" I ask again, this time more annoyed.

"Do you have your make-up bag with you?" He asked as I felt my heart sink. He must not think I look good enough...

"_Huh_?" I say sadly.

"Your make-up bag. You have a really big bruise on your cheek." He said while rubbing the bruise.

"_Oh_." I find myself say. "Can you walk me home so I can get my make-up?" I asked hoping he would say yes. Much to my liking he did!

We're walking to my apartment when we hear a crash. I was really scared, but Ty kept his cool helping me keep mine. We walked in only to find my mother beat up on the couch trying to get up. I race over to her.

"Mom what happend?" I ask as I feel tears pour out of my eyes.

"I need to go get Flynn fast!" She said a little louder than I liked. when she talked loudly it reminded me of my dad and him abusing me. Now I _hate _loud noises.

I started running to Flynn's room when I saw my dad leaning over him hitting him! That was the last straw! You hurt my brother then my freakin' claws come out! So I ran to him jumped on his back and started kicking him, pulling his hair, and punching him much like he did to me!

"Ty, get Flynn out. He's been tramatized enough!" I scream. Until he pulls me off and starts "hurting" me again. I scream begging him to stop. Then next thing I know my dad is being ripped off of me.

"Ty." I say shocked.

"Yup." he says while fighting my dad.

"Daddy stop!" I scream for the second time in the last 2 days. I call the cops on my motorala razor phone.

"Ty, the cops are on their way!" I yell. That made my dad jump up and start running. He jumped out the window I hope it hurt after what he did to me.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Good Bad? Did ya like it? I hope so I spent all day working on it! Please R&R!**

**I always got annoyed when people would say that until I got my first ever review! So thank you all there's probably only going to be about 2 more chapters I will make them longer than the first 2. :) **

**And I would like to give a shout out to Logan Henderson is mine! Thank you so much for the advice and talking to me! :D**

**DayNicole623 for being my first ever review! Not just my first review for this story but my first review ever! Thanks everyone who reviewed!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Cece's Pain_

_Cy_

_Summary _

Cece Get's raped what happens when a certain best friends older brother finds out first? Will there be love? And will he tell before she can? Read to find out!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Daddy stop!" Cece screams for the second time in the last two days.<p>

"Ty, the cops are on their way!" She yells. That made her pig of a dad jump up and start running. He jumped out the window. I hope it hurt. He's scum for ever hurting _my _Cece!

"Ty, are you alright?" I hear Cece ask worriedly.

"Yeah." I say slightly taken back about how badly her dad fought... Then she did something I was shocked she did. She went up to me and gave me the biggest hug she could muster up.

"Are you sure?" She asks tears falling out of her eyes like rain.

"Of course I am." I said then winked and did my 'Ty' dance.

"_Oh _god! I don't know what I would have done if I lost you!" She screamed tears running down her face more.

"Hey Cece, it's alright." I say while wiping her tears with my thumbs and holding her tighter.

"You risked your life for me!" She says sobbing harder more than I knew a fourteen year old girl could...

"It was nothing Cece." I reply smiling gently.

"But-" She starts.

"It was nothing Cece." I say more forcefully. "Let's go to my place." I say while walking out of the room with her. We then walk to my apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I can't believe that just happend. I wan't to crawl under a rock. <em>Heh heh,<em> I know I shouldn't be making jokes right know but get it rock? And my bestfriend's name is Rock- _oh _forget it! I'm to stressed to laugh. I'm in Ty's room crying on his chest and I don't know what to do.

"Ty, is everything okay? I hear crying and it isn't yours." Rocky says pounding on Ty's bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he says, but she comes in anyways.

"Cece!" Rocky screams.

"I'm fine Rock-star." I say with pretend happiness.

"You don't look 'fine'!" She says slightly shocked.

"Ty, I think it's time to tell her what happend." I say sadly and he nods in reply.

"Well it all started when..." I told her the _whole_ story. By the time I was done telling her we were both crying.

"Rocky, I really need to be with Ty, for a minute please." I say firmly and she nods knowingly.

"Ty?" I ask nevously.

"Yeah?" He responds looking down at me.

"What do I do? How do I deal with this? How do I cope?" I say and start rambling.

"Cece, calm down." He says calmly. We gaze into eachothers' eyes' for a moment before we both start leaning in. He stops and I'm _so_ disapointed until he whispers in my ear.

"I love you." He says and my heart is filled with so much joy. He loves me? Ty Blue loves me! I love him too! This is amazing! I can't believe this! I-

"I love you too." I say so innocently you wouldn't believe I was raped two days ago. We were about to kiss when there was a crash. _Oh _my gosh! I'm so scared! I look over and see my dad, with a gun. My first reaction was to scream, but Ty covered my mouth. We both stood up. My dad waved the gun and I was so scared, but I had the nerve to speak.

"Dad don't do this. You're better than this." I tried to reason, but he just looked more scary. I hugged Ty more. I honestly don't believe my dad's better than this. He's even lower than this...

"Cece, I think we both know that I won't stop." He says in an emotionless voice. Tears start streaming down my face. "Don't cry Cecelia Jones!" I couldn't stop sobbing so he raised his gun. My eyes grew wide and then boom! I was wondering why I wasn't in pain then I look down and saw Ty, in front of me bleeding. He must have stepped in front of the bullet. I started crying harder. Then there was another loud bang.

* * *

><p><em>~At The Hospital~<em>

_**XXXXXTy's**_** POV**_**XXXXX**_

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and am very confused.<p>

"Nurse!" I heard my mom yell and run out. She cam back with a nurse at her side.

"How are you doing?" The nurse asked.

"I'm fine a little headache, but that don't matter where is Cece!" I say loudly making the nurse flinch. "Sorry." I say kind of embarressed.

"It's ok. Actually she is right there." She says and points to the bed next to me. I didn't even notice there was a bed next to me. I look over and she's asleep.

"What happend?" I ask confused.

"You got shot by Cece's father." My mother replied sadly.

"Not me Cece!" I say rudely. I didn't mean for it to come out _that _rude.

"Calm down hunny. She got shot too." My mom says calmly.

"Do you even care she's sitting there like... _that_!" I yell the nurse probably thinks I'm mental by now...

"Of course I do." She replies.

"Cece, is the only person that still looks so beautiful after getting shot." I mutter.

"What?" The nurse asks, confused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXCece's POVXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I try to open my eyes but it hurts so bad.<p>

"You got shot by Cece's father." I hear a voice say sadly. Who said that?

"Not me, Cece!" I hear Ty say rudely

"Calm down hunny. She got shot too." His mother replied. _Oh _so it was his mom who said that before.

"Do you even care she's sitting there like...that!" He yells angrily.

"Of course I do." She replies. At that I open my eyes slowly. I groan in pain. _Ugh_! I feel like I got shot!

"The light is so bright." I mutter and everyone looks over at me. "Hi." I say sheepishly. They all look so happy. "Where am I?" I ask confused.

"At the hospital." My mom says while coming up to me. I didn't even notice she was in here...

"Mom where's Flynn?" I ask. What if he's not okay?

"He is alright Cece. Thanks to you." She says gratefully.

"And Ty." I say accusingly.

"Yes, and Ty." She says and smiles lightly.

"_Ty_!" I yell as I see him. His leg is in a sling and he has a bandige over his head. Probably from the fall. This is all my fault. "Are you okay?" I exclaim in hopes the answer wouldn't destroy me or my life. Ty is my life and I don't know what I would do if something happend to him...

"Yeah." Ty says so nicely I could melt. I try and get up only to cause me more pain.

"Cece, are you okay?" He asks fear in his voice.

I nod that's all I could do, I was in so much pain. _Wow_ he looks relieved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXNurses POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Wow<em> these people are nuts! That Ty kid is so annoying. I think he's in love with that Cece girl. I guess they did just get out of a very dramatic and tragic situation. I do feel sorry for them.

"Ok guys, do you want to hear the news!" I say obviously annoyed.

"Yes." The two who I assume are their mothers say.

"Cece, you are very underweight for your age so we hooked a feeding tube up to you." I say uncaring. I do care, but I've learned _never_ to show you care though. It never turns out good.

Then she looked at the tube with anger in her eyes. I wonder why... Maybe I should talk to her mother about that. I have seen many young girls' come in here with bulimia or anorexia. It's a very sad thing to go through. I went through it myself actually.

"And you also got shot in the stomach It's amazing you didn't die." I say bluntly.

Then I seen tears in her eyes so I decided to move on to... _Um _what's his name... _Oh _yes, Ty.

"Ty." I say and he looks up. "You got shot in the chest. I am very suprised you made it at all, even more that you woke up before her." I say while pointing to _um_... Cece, yes that's her name. They have the oddest names...

"When you fell you broke your leg and hurt your head." I say in an uncaring voice...Maybe I should have been gentler. Not caring is the key to the job...

"You should be fine." I say while smiling hopefully.

"_Oh _and you can leave in a week. If you can survive the foods' torture here that long!" I joke hoping to lighten the mood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, do you want to hear the news!" The nurse says obviously annoyed. What's her problem?<p>

"Yes." The moms answer at the same time.

"Cece, you are very underweight for your age we hooked a feeding tube up to you." she says. Then I look at the tube with anger. How dare it try to poison me! I'm already fat enough!

"And you also got shot in the stomach It's amazing you didn't die." She says bluntly then I start to cry, so she moved on.

"Ty?" She says and he looks up.

"You got shot in the chest. I am very suprised you made it at all even more that you woke up before her." she says while pointing to me "When you fell you broke your leg and hurt your head." she says...she should have been gentler to him.

"You should be fine." she says while smiling hopefully.

"_Oh _and you can leave in a week. If you can survive the foods' torture here that long!" She jokes hoping to lighten the mood. It kind of did...

"Thank you." I reply to all the news she has given Ty, our mom's, and I.

"You're welcome." She says then leaves the room.

"Can you give us a minute please?" I ask our moms' and they nod a yes.

"Wait." I say loud enough so they can hear me before they leave.

"Yes?" My mom asks confused.

"Can you roll my bed closer to Ty's?" I ask with a hopeful smile.

"I don't know. Let me go ask." Ty's mom says then walks out of the room.

Soon she comes back with a nurse and they move are beds' closer carefully.

"Ty?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He says slightly confused..

"I am so sorry. Sorry for putting you in this situation. Sorry for getting you shot. sorry for-" I was saying until Ty cut me off and said "Stop Cece. It's not your fault you have a lunatic dad who would ever think of hurting someone as beautiful as you." _Awwwwww _he is _so _romantic!

"_Awwwwww _you are _so_ romantic!" I gush. then he leans over and kisses me. We then hear "_awwwws"_ and look over to see Rocky, Deuce, My mom, His mom, and a nurse. We both blushed like there was no tomorrow. Well this is embarrassing... I don't even know if I'm allowed to date!

"Sorry." I say still blushing.

* * *

><p><em>~1 Week Later~<em>

_**XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>"You ready?" I ask my new boyfriend, Ty.<p>

"Yu_p_." He say popping the _p_. I smile widely at him. He's the best boyfriend a girl could ever want! He means everything to me...

"You know I love you, right?" He asks smiling lightly.

"Yeah, and I love you too." I say and smile even bigger. (If that's possible.)

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hi Guys :) I just want to say thanks for all the reviews. (Well most of them) I will do one more chapter and it will be mostly fluff. I will try and put in some Cece and Rocky friendship sorry there isn't much of that. So savor this chapter 'cause it's second to last! And I will answer some reviews.**

**No name who wrote this story is awsome. Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine Thanks! I had fun writing it! We need to get the word out about fanfiction LOL not enough people know!**  
><strong>Thanks so much for the advice! It really made my story better. (I think)<strong>

**InsomniaticDreamer I can't get Beta until I have 5 stories :( But I will when I can thanks for the advice I love your story "Scars" it's really good so it's cool to get advice from someone who writes a story that I think is amazing! And I do not take it as a flame I only got one that I thought was really rude. So thanks :)**

**Too lazy to login in**

**Thanks for the advice. I'm working on being a better writer, but really this is like my FIRST story. Thanks for reading I don't think it was too bad. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ema Johnson **

**Actually I think **_**you **_**should spell stuff right. I hope you know your review almost brought me to tears. I know the story wasn't "amazing" but it wasn't "awful" Thanks for the sadness.**

**Thanks for all the **_**KIND**_** reviews :)**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	5. The End!

_Cece's Pain_

Summary 

Cece Get's raped what happens when a certain best friends older brother finds out first? Will there be love? And will he tell before she can? Read to find out!

* * *

><p><span>"You ready?" Cece asks her new boyfriend, Ty.<span>

"Yu_p_." He says popping the _p_ making Cece smile widely at him.

"You know I love you right?" Ty ask smiling lightly.

"Yeah, and I love you too." Cece says and smiles even bigger. She wonders if it's even possible to smile bigger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXCece's POVXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ty, what do I do? How do I handle this? Am I allowed to cry?" I ask, confused. I have no idea how to handle this. I must be insane!<p>

"I don't know what you should do. That's up to you and what your heart is telling you to do. I think you should handle it like you think you should instead of asking what other people think, and of course you're allowed to cry! Your dad hurt you and you feel conflicted." Ty explains kindly.

"I guess..." I say sadly.

"Hey... It's gonna be okay." He says so sweetly I almost believe him.

"I don't know Ty, I mean everything's crashing down on me. The only good thing happening in my life is you..." I pause for a moment to breathe and sort my thoughts.

"Ty, you mean everything to me. I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for me." I finish sadly.

"Cece, I love you. I had to help you and comfort you. _You _mean everything to _me_."

"I love you too." I say cracking a little smile.

* * *

><p>It's a week after the incident with my dad. He went to prison and it was the happiest and saddest day of my life. It was the happiest day of my life 'cause he went to prison and he got what he deserved for what he did to me. It was the saddest day of my life cause through it all he is still my father and I still love him. I cried alot, but lucky for me Ty, the love of my life was there to comfort me.<p>

I'm going up to see Rocky. I haven't seen her in ages it seems like!

I walk over to Rocky's and go through her window then say "Hey Rocky." and smile genuinely.

"Hey Cece!" Rocky said loudly which causes me to flinch 'cause as you know I _hate_ loud noises!

"I missed you so much. We have _so _much to get caught up on!" I say dragging on the "o" in so.

"I know. So you're dating my brother _huh_?" She asks and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I really like him. Thanks for giving me permission to date him." I say sweetly I have no idea why I'm acting like this around my BFF.

"Cece, you didn't need permission to date Ty. If you really liked him you should have just went for it and talked to him. You don't need my opinion on everything." She says while smiling her sweet Rocky smile.

"But you're my BFF! I need your advice on things! I'm stupid as a rock!" I exclaim and hit my head with my fist to prove my point.

"Cece, no you're not. My bestfriend is not stupid." She pauses and smiles. "And rocks can't be stupid. They don't have brains..." She whispers her ending.

"Hey, did you just talk back to my girlfriend!" I hear Ty say. I also love it when he calls me his girlfriend. I just love the sound of it!

"Ty, no I did not she called herself that. Not me." Rocky says in her own defense. I roll my eyes.

"Hey you're not stupid your the Smartest most gorgeous girl I know!" He exclaims loudly. Then kisses me on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I say annoyed. He always complaments me on my "smartness" or my "beauty" or ya know other stuff like that... Lets put it this way. I understand why he was labeled a ladies man.

"You are! _Oh _and I'm gonna go see Deuce at the park. He says he wants to tell me somthing." He says. I don't think he really wants to go though... And then he leaves. When he leaves sometimes I feel like the air is being sucked out of my lungs.

"Cece, is it gonna be like that everytime you guys are near eachother?" Rocky questions frustrated.

"I'm sorry. Rocky I have to tell you somthing." I say cautiously and nervously at the same time.

"Sure go ahead." She responds in her voice that make me want to smile. So I did.

"I'm not just dating Ty... I'm in love with him." I say kind of nervously.

"I know. You guys say it all the time. He's always saying how in love he is with you." She responds cooly.

"Really! 'Cause I lost my heart to him seven years ago!" I say then realize what I just said and my eyes go big. Why did I word it like that anyway? That sounds like something Rocky would say!

"It's fine Cece, I know. I remember when you and Ty dated when you were eight and he was 10." She replies nonchalantly.

"You remember that?" I say blushing slightly.

"Of course I do!" Was her annoyed reply.

"Cecelia I have to tell you something..." She says nervously.

"Roquel! I told you I hate my first name! And what? I'm dating your brother so I can take anything." I say smiling lightly. I really hate my first name.

"Hey I hate my name too... and I wanted to tell you..." She pauses.

"What!" I say about to burst out of my seat.

"I'm dating Deuce!" She says so happily it makes me happy.

My jaw dropped. "What?" I say, suprise oozing from my mouth.

"Don't act so suprised..." She says kind of hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry." I really didn't and the frown I had on before took over my face until I screamed "Have you kissed him yet!" She was really suprised by my outburts. Then she suddenly blushed madly.

"Yeah." She says quietly.

"Is he a good kisser! Do you love him? Did he say what it is about me that turns him off?" I started bubbling questions.

"Yes, Yes, And no!" She exclaims brightly.

"Dang it, I wonder what it is..." I mutter.

* * *

><p><em>~At The Park~<em>

_**XXXXXXTy's POVXXXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Deuce, what's up? What's so important you dragged me away from my beautiful girlfriend" I ask slightly annoyed. I meant the beautiful part even though she didn't hear it.<p>

"Hey Ty..." He says scared. Wait scared. Why is he scared? What did he do this time, that could screw up my life?

"What?" I say suddenly nervous.

"I'm dating your sister!" He blurts out.

"You're what!" I yell and I feel myself get protective of Rocky. Even though we fight alot I still love her to pieces.

"I'm sorry Ty! It just happend. Please forgive my I really lo-" He almost says but I interupted and said "You what? You love her!"

"I'm sorry."

"Hey as long as you don't break her heart your free to love her. I was still nervous, but he seemed to mean it.

"Really!" He screamed while running up to me and hugging me tightly.

"Not if you don't let go." I say creeped out and you could tell from my tone.

"Sorry." He says quietly.

"It's cool bro. Just don't do it again." I say walking back incase he tried it again.

* * *

><p><em>~At Rocky And Ty's Place~<em>

_**XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>"I think it's so cool me and Ty are dating!" I exclaim happily.<p>

"I know! Me and deuce and you and Ty _so_ need to double date one time!" She exclaims matching my happiness.

"Yeah!" I say grinning ear to ear.

* * *

><p><em>~A Week And A Half Later~<em>

_**XXXXXDeuce's POVXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Rocky!" I greet smiling.<p>

"Deuce!" She yells running up and giving me a bear hug.

"Hey Rocky, I haven't seen you in like five hours! I missed you so much!" I exclaim.

"I know I missed you too!" She says loudly before kissing me passionatly.

"Would you break it up!" I hear Ty and Cece yell at the same time making me and Rocky break apart.

"Sorry..." We mutter.

"It's fine." Ty says annoyed and Cece just nods.

"You ready?" Ty asks looking at Cece and she nods yes. How dare he not ask Rocky! _Oops _I better cool down before I punch my own bestfriend... I wonder why Cece's being so quiet...

* * *

><p><em>~At The Restaurant~<em>

_**XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>"What do you want Cece?" I question also giving her a look that says 'you're going to eat and you can't get out of it' Luckily she caught the message frowned a bit, but eventually spoke.<p>

"I'll have the lasagna with extra cheese and a salad please." She asks also giving me a look that says 'I got the messiest meal here I won't put it in my brand new purse' I smile at that.

"Anything for you." I smile and kiss her gently.

"And you were telling us to break it up..." Deuce states annoyed.

"Shut up." Cece says thumping his head.

"Hey don't attack my boyfriend. We're a couple now!" Rocky says while giggling happily.

"I won't." Cece teases.

"What are you getting _Rocky and Deuce _'the couple'?" I ask jokingly.

"Well I'm getting steak with smashed potatos' and bacon!" Rocky says excitedly.

"Wow." I mutter and Deuce gave me a 'I'll bite your head off if you say another peep' look.

"I'll get the bbq with mashed potatos' And a cherry on top." He jokes...At least I hope that was a joke... I mean come on! Cherries on potatos'?

I then see the waitor come.

"May I take your order?" He asks in a 'I don't care what you want just leave me a tip voice'.

"Yes, I would like the the salmon with shrimp please." I say in an annoyingly nice voice.

"I'll have the lasagna with extra chees and a salad please." She says matching my tone of voice.

"Gotcha." The waitor says all flirty like. I was steaming. I sent him a death glare that he didn't care about.

"I'm going to have steak with smashed potatos' and bacon." Rocky says not noticing my annoyed looks at the waitor. For some reason I really don't like him.

"Ok." The waitor says a lot less sweet than what he did Cece.

"I'll get the bbq with mashed potatos'" Deuce says also seeming unhappy with the waitor. Rocky must be pretty dang oblivious to not notice how much of a jerk this waitor is...

"Thanks." Cece says. I think she was hoping he would leave too. It has to be awkward being flirted with when your boyfriend is _right_ here.

"Hey ya know _um_ if you wanna go out sometime I think we would have a lot of fun." He says then winks.

"I'm good..." She says annoyed.

"Call me if ya want." He says 'cooly'. Well, he _thinks _he's being cool... I can't believe he's _still_ trying! What is with this guy!

"I don't want..." She says getting more and more upset.

"But-"

"You heard my girl right. Leave!" I say loudly. He looks disapointed. Serves him right!

"What was his deal?" Rocky asks oddly.

"No idea, but if he flirts with my girl again he is gonna get it!" I reply really angrily. I put my arm around Cece to prove I would.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! How long do you think it'll to take for the food to get here!" Deuce asks in a whiny and hungry tone. What does Rocky see in this dude?

The food finally comes out! Rocky's food looks good. I wish I would've got that.

"Here you are." Another waitor says. I wonder if I scared the other one away... I hope so!

"Let's eat!" I say as I start to dig in.

"Wait!" Rocky and Cece say loudly. I drop my fork on my plate annoyed.

"What!" I say annoyed.

"We need to say a prayer." Rocky says sweetly.

"Fine." Me and Deuce reply at the same time.

"Who wants to start?" Cece says a grin forming on her face

"I will!" Rocky says with _way _to much excitment.

"Ok." I say annoyed again. It's not my fault I'm starving!

"Thank you lord, for keeping Cece safe through her life. She's such an amazing friend and I love her to death. Please keep her safe. I would be lost without her and I know you love Cece as much as any of us and bless this meal please." Rocky prays while smiling sweetly.

Then she looks at Deuce so I guess that means he's next.

"_Errr_ _um_ Thanks god, for giving Ty and I beautiful girlfriends that make our lives complete. Thanks for helping Cece through it all and thanks for the mashed potatos'..." Deuce says happily.

He looks at me I guess that means I'm next.

"Thank you god, for giving me the love of my life so early in it. I don't know what I would do without her. My life would be empty, She _is_ my life. I love her and you must love me 'cause you gave me her. Thank you." I say lovingly. I really would be lost without Cece. She's my all, my everything, but most of all... She's mine.

I look at Cece and nod. While doing so I noticed she had tears in her eyes so I brought her close.

"Dear God, thank you for giving me such wonderful friends and an amazing boyfriend. I love them _so _very much. They mean the world to me and it's so hard to find someone who cares about you but it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you and thanks for the wonderful food.

Then we all say "Amen."

"The food is so good!" Cece exclaims after tasting it

"Glad you like it." I say smiling big. She better... I paid a lot of money for it...

In response she just simply smiles back but it's enough to make my day.

"I know right?" Deuce says happily. I wonder which he loves more, my sister or the food...?

"Close your mouth while eating hunny." I hear Rocky whisper in Deuces ear. When I snicker he sent me a death glare. It caused me to laugh out loud. I got a couple of dirty looks from other people at other tables but I don't care.

"This is the funnest double date I've ever had!" Rocky exclaims loudly earning more glares.

"There's been more?" Deuce questions unhappily.

"As much as I wish you were the only one I ever dated, but yes." She says sadly.

"Who did you go with?" He asks angrily.

"Gunther..." She says quietly.

"Gunther? Wait, Who did Cece go with?" He asks curiously.

"How did you know I went with Cece?" Rocky asks confused.

"You two do everything together." Deuce replied naturally like he had planned his response.

"Oh yeah... Jake Warner..." She says embaressed.

"Who?" I say loudly.

"Jake, but my date with Gunther was awful and wasn't very fun 'cause he brought Stinka." Rocky says annoyed.

"Exvouse vme" I hear a really annoying voice. Tinka. Rocky looks away awkwardly. I would too if I just insulted someone infront of them by accident...

"I'm sorry Tinka, but I didn't have a very good time with Gunther. You would butt in and talk about the ol' country every two seconds..." Rocky says awkwardly.

"Vwhatever. Ty vhat are you doing here?" Tinka asked in an uncaring voice.

"_Uh_ I'm on a date that you're ruining. Can't you tell?" I say really annoyed.

"Vheres vour Date?" She asks in her stupid accent.

"Vright Vere..." Cece says mocking her accent. Go Cece!

"You?" She strangely says without her accent. "Vread vhe menu vhen." She commands. Why should she read the menu?

"Why...?" Cece asks nervously. Why would she be nervous and how could _Stinka_ make her nervous?

"Vust do vit!" Tinka exclaims annoyed.

She looks at it confused. Why? She looks at Rocky pleadingly. And Rocky nods and moves closer to Cece to whisper in her ear and Cece whispers back.

"The lunch special today is chicken and rice." Cece says proudly.

"Vread zhe next vorder vithout help vis time." Tinka says confidently.

"Tinka don't." Gunther says nervous of what Cece will say.

"O-okay." Cece stutters out. Why is she so nervous?

"Ballito essencial merbun ne..." (Burrito special number 10)

"_Ooh _vou speak svanish?" The devil asks and why did Cece say that. What did she mean? Was it _really _spanish?

"That wasn't spanish?" Deuce says and he knows spanish.

"I'm sorry!" Cece says before running off crying.

"Tinka why did you do that? All you did was mess up her life! Why were you so mean! That was to far!" An angry Gunther asks. Without his accent? He hasn't spoken with his accent once tonight...

"I-I vought it vould be vunny... I guess." Tinka said sadly.

"I'm confused..." I state.

"Cece, has dyslexia, Ty." Rocky states warmly. Cece? Dyslexic? No, she can't be. She's much to smart!

"And she's always worried people will think bad of her or think she's weak 'cause of it." She finishes sadly.

"I need to find her _now_!" I say as I start to get up. If she's going to try and stop me I swear!-

"Ty, wait." Rocky's sweet voice says.

"What?" I say urgently.

"I think she ran in the ladys' room. I'll get everyone out so you can follow her." She says with a pinch of a smile on her face. I nod.

We walk to the bathroom and Rocky walks in. Next thing you know every woman in there comes running out. _Huh _I wonder what she did...

"What did you do?" I ask Rocky, confused.

"Careful for the 'roaches'" She says then winks.

I walk in and I hear sobbing. She must still be in here.

"Cece." I say calmly.

"Say it! Say you could never love a retarded girl. That I'm just another idiot." She says in between sobs.

"Cece, I do _not_ think that. I love you!"

"How can you? My dad said-"

"What your dad said does not matter I LOVE YOU!" I yell. She has to know I love her more than anything on this earth!

"How I'm unlovable and selfish and nobody likes me!" She yells back. Something I love about her is she is not afraid to talk back. Every girl I've ever dated is so quiet I hate it. Even _Stinka_...

"Cece, you are _not_ unlovable! And you are not selfish when it matters and when it don't it's something that makes me love you more!"

"But-" She starts.

"But nothing!" I finish.

"Ok." She says quietly.

"Ok." I say mocking her and she finally came out.

"So what are we still doing here?" I ask teasingly.

"Well fixing my make-up..." She says then slightly chuckles.  
>I kiss her gently on the lips.<br>I help her with her make-up some. She still put it on even after I told her she looked beutiful without it.

"Thanks Ty you really are the best boyfriend ever." She says with a small grin.

"Anything for my only love." I say matching her grin.  
>We walk out together and take our seats again.<p>

"I'm sorry guys." Cece my beautiful girlfriend says blushing slightly. I drape my arm around her slender body.

"It's fine. We love you so much we're just glad your ok." Deuce says. I was shocked. It must have shocked everyone else too 'cause we sat there gaping.

"What? I can be deep!" He says annoyed by our reaction.

"Sure..." I mutter earning a death glare from Rocky.

"Sorry." I say scared. This may be weird but I'm _really_ afraid of Rocky.

"Cece..." Whe hear a voice say. We look up and see a tear stained Tinka and a regretful Gunther.

"_Huh_?" Cece asks kind of nervous.

"I'm sorry..." Tinka says quietly.

"Huh?" Cece asks again, this time more confused.

"I'm sorry." She says again barely above a whisper. If we weren't right next to her we wouldn't have heard.

"It's okay. Just please don't do that again... I'm really embarassed about my Dyslexia." Cece says matching the quietness.

"Do you want to join us?" Rocky asks sweetly. I think she was actually being honest.

"Nov ve haves to leave." Says Gunther.

"Are you sure?" Cece asks with hope. How can she forgive her so easily?

"Ves, I'm as you say "again veally, vreally sorry"..." Tinka adds sadly.

"It's all good." Cece adds in an a forgiving voice.

_~And the night went well except for the incident with Tinka~_

_On Their Way To Their Homes' They Drove In Ty's Car. Ty Driving In Front, Cece In Shot Gun, And Rocky And Deuce In The Backseat~_

_**XXXXXXCece's POVXXXXXX**_

"I had fun Ty. I love you." I say sweetly. People question if you can be in love at this age, but I know you can!

"I did too and I also head over heels am in love with you." He say grinning cheekily.

"You don't wear heels." I say returning his cheeky grin.

"Wanna go inside. It's cold out here? And we need to talk about tonight and about Tinka." Ty asks me sweetly until he says Tinka than he pretends to choke.

"Yeah." I say before I kiss him passionatly. Than we walk inside.

* * *

><p><em>~Outside With Rocky And Deuce~<em>

_**XXXXXRocky's POVXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>"I love you deuce. I had so much fun. You're so fun to be around. It's also really nice to see Cece have a good time. She's been through alot of pain the last two or three months." I said. It really is nice to see her so in love. She's my bestfriend I love to see her happy.<p>

"I love you to Rock-a-thon. I had fun too. As are you. Yeah, it is great to see Cece so happy." He said somehow managing to answer all my questions in order.

"I love it when you call me that." I say kissing him roughly but gently. As we part I say "Can you believe how forgiving Cece is. I don't know if I could forgive Tinka that easy..." I say with a smidge of hatred towards Tinka.

"_Oh_ I know you would forgive Rocky. It's in your nature you love and hold on with everything you have. Just another thing I love about Rock-a-thon." He says then winks causing me to giggle.

"I love you so much." I say with a grin.

"Another thing I love about you is your love." He says a grin forming on his face.

"Would you stop saying things you love about me and just shut up and kiss me already." I say with eagerness.

"I can't argue with that." He says leaning in as I do too.

"Wait shouldn't we go inside it's frigid out here." He says sounding very cold.

"No one says frigid anymore..." I joke laughing slightly. I love my Deucey...

* * *

><p><em>~Inside Cece's room with Ty and Cece~<em>

_**XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>"Cece how can you forgive Tinka after what she said to you?" I ask, confused. I can't even explain the hatred I have for Tinka!<p>

"It's easy there's this little thing called forgive and forget." She says jokingly.

"No really Cece. She really hurt you. I still haven't forgiven her yet and I forgive people all the time." I say a small smille tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"I don't know I guess I just did..." Was her reply.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask innocently.

"Ask away!" She says with a wink.

"Is it gonna be hard not calling her Stinka anymore?" I say not joking. But she thinks it's really funny cause she bursts out laughing on her bed.

"Stop laughing or I'll tickle you!" I exclaim laughing also.

"You wouldn't da-" She starts. But I cut in with many tickles.

"_Haha_ Ty stop!" She begs in between giggles.

"Never!" I tease yell.

"_Haha_ please? I'll give you a peck on the lips." She laughs out.

"Fine." I say giving in.

"Good boy." She says then captures my lips in a sweet and soft kiss.

"I love you." I mutter under my breath.

"I love you too." She says than smiles sweetly. I just love it when she smiles. She could light up a whole town with her pretty little smile. I don't think she does it often anymore unless I'm with her than she grins then I got this really happy feeling inside. And that's how I know I'm in love.

**END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So did ya like it? I hope so. I spent like a week making it. And I also tried switching POV's a lot so you would know what all of them were thinking as much as possible.**

**P.S Who caught the Three Days Grace lyrics "And it's so hard to find someone who cares about you but it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you"?**

**Haha I was listening to the song when I wrote this and I thought it went with the story LOL.**

**Anonymous Review**

**Thanks soooo much! I love reviews that don't make me sad! :)**

**HatersXMakeXMeXFamous**

**Thanks for being so nice :) The flame did really hurt my feelings but I'm over it :) I had to get a flame on one of my stories sooner or later might as well be sooner. :D**

**Logan Henderson Is Mine**

**Thats fine. :D I haven't been able to get on much 'cause my big brother is staying with us and I want to spend as much time as possible with him even if I don't like him LOL**

**sweetStarre123**

**Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it enough to ask! :D**

**Lacey Macey**

**Thanks :) Your review really did make me happy. I have only done 2 stories yes but there is more to come! ;)**

**Darren White**

**I rated it this and said it had rape, self harm, and eating disorders in it so if people didn't like that kind of thing they wouldn't read it. I have actually went through some of that myself and watched 4 people I love go through it I'm sorry it had to happen to you. No one should have to go through that or watch someone they love go through it. I'm sorry you don't like my writing style but I have only done 2 stories and never one about 'Shake It Up' so please give me a chance to write before you say those mean things to me. I'm all for constructive criticisim but that was really hurtful and I do have feelings. And I know I don't have very good grammer and stuff that's why I started writing in hopes I would get bettere. Again I'm **_**so **_**sorry I offended you. I know first hand what it's like with that stuff.**

**tanya1977**

**Thank you and others don't seem to think so. Haha!**

**Trinity Out For The Last Time**

**Peace!**


End file.
